Jadelyn West's Stupid, Worthless Story
by Hiway202
Summary: Jadelyn West is going to get a few new surprises in her life. Her parents are splitting up, she's moving to LA, and a new little cheery friend is going to be enter her life. How will she react to all of this change?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story idea I got. Enjoy!**

* * *

March 28, 2002

Before we start, this was not my idea. My stupid, dumb parents sent me to a counselor today and the first thing she did was hand me a journal. She said that everyday I got the chance I should write in it. I could write about what I hate, what I love, and other stuff. She then took out a marker and wrote _Jadelyn West's Story _on it. She told me that sometime soon I'd start telling a story in this thing. I then took the marker out of her hand and scribbled the words _Stupid, Worthless_ on the cover so it now read _Jadelyn West's Stupid, Worthless Story. _She asked why I did that, but I didn't respond. I just sat there and said nothing for the whole visit.

My parents were the ones that made me write in this. They found out my counselor created it and said I had to write in it. They said no one but me would read it unless I wanted other people to. So I guess I'll start with the basics:

My name is Jade West. I am six years old and in first grade at a school in a small town called Groveland, CA. I have one friend; the only person who will actually be around me. Her name is Katie and she is in first grade, too. I wouldn't call us best friends, but we defently aren't strangers like I am with everyone else.

I love acting and writing. I either want to be an actress or a movie creater when I'm older. I also like singing. Oh, and I love vampires. I have a Raggedy Anne doll with fangs carved into it.

I hate lots of things, too, like counselors and writing in this journal. I also hate rainbows, really excited people, and people who don't understand art.

I have a mom and a dad. My mom likes drinking alcohol. I don't like that. But, she is also really nice to me. I like that. My dad doesn't understand the art which is why he won't sign me up for any acting classes. I have to practice in my room with my vampire Raggedy Anne as my audience. But, my dad is nice to me, too. He hangs out with me when Mom is drunk and we go to the park a lot, too.

My mom gave me a surprise a month ago: I'm getting a baby brother or sister! I'm a little dissapointed that I won't get all the toys and games anymore, but atleast when I'm older I'll have someone to play with.

Anyways, that's me. Don't expect me to write in this except when Mom and Dad make me. Bye!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

April 2, 2002

This isn't funny anymore. Mom and Dad just told me that they are spliting up and I'm moving with Mom to Los Angeles. I don't want to live with Mom in Los Angeles. I want to stay with both of my parents and stay in Groveland! I tried reasoning with my parents but no such luck. We're leaving tomorrow and I'm expected to be completely packed by then. This is completely unfair!

My counselor said that it's terrible that we aren't going to be able to see each other and she told me to keep writing in my journal. Mom said that I'm going to have to get a new counselor in L.A. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, I hate talking about my problems. It makes me feel pathetic.

I called my friend Katie to see what she thought about it. She is really upset that I have to leave and she promised me I'd make a new friend in L.A. I seriously doubt it.

April 3, 2002

Mom and I started on our walk to L.A. an hour ago. Mom says that it's going to take about sever more hours before we get there. This sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks. I wish I was staying in Groveland where I atleast have one friend. Kind of.

April 4, 2002

L.A. is pretty. And big. Way bigger than Groveland that had a population of 1,500. I start school tomorrow. I'm a little nervous.

April 5, 2002

School was okay. There are a lot of kids in my class. Thirty-two to be exact. Way bigger than the twenty at my old school. I met a few people too. There's this really cute boy named Beck and then there's Andre and a weirdo named Robbie. Maybe I'll make friends here after all.

April 6, 2002

Mom got too drunk and ended up being hospitalized. So now I'm stuck waiting at the hospital for mom to get better. One of the nurses asked me if I needed anything. I requested a pair of scissors. I haven't gotten any yet. They just said something about evaluating me.

Still April 6, 2002

Guess what? I'm in a mental hospital. They got a profesional to talk to me because they were curious why I requested scissors. I just told them that it was because I could hurt myself with them. They asked me a few more questions and the next thing I new I was locked in a mental hospital.

The hospital is in the shape of a backwards L. In the short part of the L we have the teen boy rooms. In the long part we have the teens' day room and the teen girl rooms. Then we have the kid unit at the end of the L. They try and seperate us from the teenagers but they don't do a good job.

The kid unit has three bedroom and can hold six people total. There are only two other people in the kid unit with me: A boy named Max and a girl named Cat. Max is an average boy who is in here for banging his head on tables too much. Cat is a hyperactive girl that is in here for hyperactivity. I'm not like these weirdos! I just like pain.

Atleast they let me keep my journal in here so I have someone to talk to.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**DannySamLover20 -** Interesting! Keep going! - **Thanks.**

**treehugger112010 -** keep going! -** Thanks. I'm glad you like it!**

**Review!**


End file.
